


what the water gave me

by lovemeright (fishcakes)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, M/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcakes/pseuds/lovemeright
Summary: ‘Consider it a courting gift,’ the king had been sincere in his affections for him, it was more than Junmyeon had ever expected from this agreement between Aubin and Pele.





	what the water gave me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Fire and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280419) by [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove). 

> un-beta'd, all mistakes here are my own. thank you so much for reading!
> 
> hi, OP! thank you so much for writing such a great fic and for allowing it to be remixed.
> 
> it's been a while since i've written for EXO but this was definitely a good way to get back into writing for them again~ i've decided to explore more scenes between chanyeol and junmyeon while also playing in the progress of chanyeol’s illness. i hope i did your fic justice!

**i.**

It has been a little over two weeks that he had arrived in the fire kingdom and he was still learning about Pele and its culture. The king had taken to showing him the various sights of his kingdom through the art that draped over the walls of the palace, promising that they would head out one day so that Junmyeon could witness them firsthand.

The king had been kind enough to instruct his chefs to prepare dishes from Aubin, a taste of home for the prince who was whisked away to a foreign land for the sake of marriage. Junmyeon appreciated it, of course, but he wonders if the homesickness would fade away faster without being reminded of what he’s left behind.

So when a bowl of what Junmyeon assumes to be cream is served as their final course at dinner, he wonders if this was a delicacy of Pele that Chanyeol was introducing him to in order to ease him into the fire kingdom’s cuisine. 

Chanyeol must have caught on to his confusion, “I heard that this is a popular dessert in Aubin called ‘ice cream’. Do you drink cold soup for dessert?”

“Ice cream?” Junmyeon blinks. “This isn’t ice cream, my liege.”

“Oh... We based it on what others have brought before. Perhaps it isn’t cold enough?” Chanyeol frowns at his bowl of cream. 

The prince chuckles, dipping spoon into the warm cream. “Maybe next time, we’ll get some real ice cream from Aubin.”

**ii.**

Evenings in Pele aren’t any cooler compared to the days but Junmyeon finds relief in the lack of the sun glaring down on him from the red tined sky. His robes have helped with the heat as well, made from lighter material than the usual Pele garments.

****“You should sleep, Chanyeol.”

“In a while, my love,” Chanyeol pulls him closer, his skin cooler to the touch than what Junmyeon remembers. “I would like to look at you for a little while longer.”

****The moonlight shines through the windows, illuminating Junmyeon in its light. Chanyeol had claimed that it was one of the most beautiful sights he has seen. Junmyeon thinks it is only because Chanyeol hasn’t seen what he has: the sight of the king dressed simply in a white shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest, skin glistening with sweat beneath the light of the sun.

****Junmyeon leans forward to press a kiss to the corner of his king’s lips, “I’ll still be here when you rise for the day tomorrow.”

**iii.**

‘_It’s not right _ ’, Junmyeon recalls the vizier sneering, voice low enough only for him to catch, ‘ _ for the fire king’s betrothed to wear the colours of another nation. _’ Junmyeon brushes his fingers along the varying shades of blue in his closet as he considers his attire for the day. Each garment had been specially made for him as a gift from the king, dyed the colour of the Aubin sky that he had written about in the letters they exchanged whilst Junmyeon delayed the inevitable. He was here now as the husband-to-be of Pele’s king, the least he could do was to look the part.

He requests for a suit in Pele’s colours, much to the surprise of the maids. They titter about as arrangements were made for the royal tailors to come in, excited about the prince’s wish to keep this request a secret from his husband-to-be. The prince tries to not fidget as layers of red, white and gold are draped over him, pins carefully framing it to his form.

“You look lovely, your Highness. The king will be very pleased.”

His reflection startles him, it was unnerving to see himself in colours that were not the blue of Aubin. The red and gold stood out against his pale skin and silver hair, and Junmyeon feels like a child playing dress-up as the betrothed of Pele’s ruler. He might look the part when he stands next to Chanyeol on his name day in red and gold, he just hopes that he would be worthy of it.

Chanyeol’s bangle peeks out between the folds of his sleeve as the tailors continue with their adjustments, the stones glittering in the sunlight that streamed through his window. ‘_ Consider it a courting gift,_’ the king had been sincere in his affections for him, it was more than he had ever expected from this agreement between Aubin and Pele.

Perhaps… perhaps things will be ok.

**iv.**

Junmyeon enters the music room, pushing the thought of poisonous berries and the vizier out of his mind. This wasn’t the time to ponder on such things, not when he could spend time with the king after he has been swept off to meet with his court mere hours after daybreak. He is greeted with the sight of his king curled up on the ground, gasping for breath.

“Chanyeol!” the prince hurries over, nearly tripping on the lyre lying near the king. “What’s wrong? Chanyeol!”

Cradling the king against his chest, Junmyeon calls out for help. Chanyeol clings on to him, body wrecked with another bout of coughing. He shouts for the servants to call for a healer, ignoring the warmth of Chanyeol’s blood seeping through the layers of his robes.

It’s a blur from then on. The healers arrive, as well as the palace guards, and Chanyeol was taken away from him. He remembers struggling against the hold of the guards as the healers hurry away with the unconscious Chanyeol. He remembers finally being released and rushing over to the king’s chambers to watch the healers pouring elixir after elixir into him so as to keep him alive. He remembers reciting every prayer from his childhood, begging for the powers above to please, just please, save him.

“It’s poison,” one of the healers declares. “Pyracantha poison.”

“What can we do?” Junmyeon glances between the team of healers, all of whom were avoiding his eyes. “Surely there must be something we can do.”

There was silence before the healer closest to him speaks up, “Nothing, milord. I’m afraid there’s nothing that can save him now.”

**v.**

It was almost definitely illegal to consult a wizard, Junmyeon knows this. But the consequences of his decision meant nothing to him when compared to the possibility of Chanyeol’s death. _ Poisoned _, he shudders, thinking about the broken-hearted friend he had left in Aria. There was still a chance for Chanyeol, he has to believe that there was a chance for his king so as long as he still breathed.

He leaves the palace before daybreak. An elderly servant had guided him out of the grounds, eyes downcast with the impending death of her king (she had helped raise him years ago, from a wee lad to the man he was today). She had pulled him aside after whispers spread that Chanyeol was doomed with pyracantha poisoning, urgency causing her to trip over her words. The message was clear: there was a way the king could be saved but it would come with a risk.

It would be a long journey from Pele itself to the wizard, but transport and discretion could be bought. A local trader met Junmyeon outside the palace gates and they rode out in silence to the wizard.

If the wizard was surprised to see an individual dressed in the royal colours of Audin at his small hut, he didn’t show it. Instead, the older man ushered him towards a table set for two.

The prince sits, body sore from the long journey. On any other occasion, he would be grateful for the cup of tea offered to him, but time was ticking. “He’s dying. The king of Pele is dying.”

“Yes, he is,” the wizard says casually, as though talking about the weather and not of someone dying. “Poisoned by the very berries that grow in his garden.”

Junmyeon stares, surely the news hadn’t spread so far within the day. “...Is there nothing I can do?”

The wizard regards his visitor carefully, fingers tapping distractedly on a small vial that sits on the table between them. “But no magic comes without a price, your Highness. You have to understand that what you’re asking for will cause you unspeakable pain.”

Junmyeon thinks about Chanyeol curled up in bed, veins glowing red and gold before dimming as he coughs crimson. He thinks about the blood he washed off himself, the golden bangle resting cold on his wrist. He thinks about how he’s found love in an unexpected situation like theirs and how it was being taken away just like that. He can’t imagine anything worse than the pain Chanyeol was going through, he can’t imagine anything worse than losing Chanyeol.

“Tell me.”


End file.
